True Strength
by byakuya7687
Summary: Rukia is a girl who has never really had a great life. So to make money she works two jobs and gets herself into a lot of trouble. That is until she meets a orange haired man that changes everything she knows upside down. Beware the rating may cahnge.
1. Introduction : Confliction with the Mind

Hello everybody I hope you really like this story. It is my first fic so beware. Although I am really proud of this one. I have been trying to come up with a good story, but I never end up liking it enough to finish the first chapter . This is a total Ichigo and Rukia fic so no matter what happens remember it's strictly ichiruki. Well I better stop blabbering so you can get to reading. Till next time see ya.

Summary: Rukia is a girl who has never really had a great life. So to make money she street fights and gets herself into a lot of trouble. That is until she meets a orange haired man that changes everything she knows upside down.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of the characters. Sadly Tite Kubo does.

**True Strength**

_Intro: Confliction with the Mind_

Rukia's POV

It was painful, so painful. It hurt in every way possible, and no matter how you looked at the situation there was no positive sides. The air reeked from the underground sewer, and in that sewer their were all sorts of things from rodents to garbage. And somewhere in between there was a girl just laying sprawled on the ground from agonizing pain. This may be hard to believe, but that girl lying there was me.

The ground of the sewer was wet and cold. It was so dark and gloomy in the sewer that I was in. It was a perfect place for someone like me to die. I was laying face down in the underground sewers in some sort of gross concoction. It smelled like month old dirty socks, and was making it hard for me to breath. I had three bullets embedded in my body one in my right upper thigh, my left shoulder, and the center of my forehead. How am I alive you ask? Well some would say it's a miracle, but I think it was just a sign from god that I was meant to suffer. I can hear him saying 'You are meant to suffer for all eternity. Never to know happiness, and certainly never given the chance to know what love feels like.' I thought I was so close to knowing happiness, but it seems like he was something I could never really obtain. At least it lasted for a little while.

I had bruises all over my body, and I ached so much I couldn't even tell where it was coming from. I also had cuts from being stabbed so many times. I could feel each cut stinging like hell, and each one seemed to burn more every second that passed. But I had to hold on. I had to. Ichigo was coming right? He wouldn't leave me to my own demise. He cared for me just like I cared for him. He wouldn't just leave me. He can't. But as time went on it got harder to think that he would come for someone like me. Then again who would blame him. I probably deserve this anyways. If he doesn't come I won't be mad at him. Because I will actually be happy that he doesn't have to carry a burden like me around on his shoulders. Then again if he does I will be happy, because by him coming to save me shows how much he cares. Even if he wont say it. I am pretty sure I would also be mad at him to. I would tell him that he is stupid for ever even caring about me. But I already know he wont listen. Besides that fact I don't think I will have enough energy left in my body to tell him anything, but if I could tell him just one thing I would tell him I love him. And for the past few months he is only thing that keeps me going. Honestly though if he does come I think I would just lay limp in his arms, and wait for him to get me medical attention. Even though my hope is running dry a girl can still wish for her prince charming to come and save her right?

I was in so much pain. I remember hearing myself moaning from the pain. Not even able to part my lips enough to yell for help. So I kept telling my self that everything would be okay. By brain washing myself I was able to keep the last bit of hope that resided inside of me alive. But the world around me was getting blurrier by the second. I could feel the darkness wrapping around me until I finally couldn't hang on anymore, and the darkness completely consumed me. Right before I fell into unconsciousness I herd some body yell my name, and at that second I saw orange flash through my mind. Then everything went black.

Here I was just trying to give you and introduction. Instead of hearing how much pain I was in lets go back a bit to where the real problems start.

End of Intro

Ya! That was awesome. I really had a lot of fun writing that. I hope you had fun reading. Look I know it's short, and I promise to make them a lot longer. Remember its just the introduction. I am okay with criticism. Actually please criticize me. I need all the help I can get. Now I am not going to say I am going to have one up every week, but I promise I wont make you wait a month or two. Hopefully. Unless I fall off the edge of the earth, but that's a good excuse right? If you have any ideas tell me. I want to hear what you think, and no I don't have writers block. I just like hearing where you think the stories going to go, and if I do get writers block I will have your ideas. So till next time see ya.


	2. Chapter 1: Homeless?

Hi everybody. I can't believe I am already updating. Don't get use to it. I will try my best to update every two weeks. Unless I finish early. And I have no desire at this point to abandon this story. So I will stop blabbering, and let you get to reading.

Summary: Rukia meets a orange hair boy. That turns everything around. For the better or for worse? The rating may change do to violence and cussing. **NO LEMONS! **

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of the characters. Except for Mary.

**True Strength**

_Chapter 1:Homelss? _

Rukia's POV

IT'S STRESSFUL. To wake up every day not knowing if you are going to barley scrap by, or if you might end up on the streets. It seems like if your not rich or you don't come from a good family people will just put you off. Not even holding out a helping hand, to get you back on your feet. Instead they just watch you suffer, and take all the pain for yourself. Even if all you need was a simple 'Good morning' or 'Hello.' They wouldn't even spare two seconds of there time on some person that started out on the wrong foot. But then again, I guess that's what makes this world go round. Because in reality people are just heartless cruel creatures. That's probably why the rich stay rich, and the poor stay poor. And just like the heartless cruel creatures we are, we would never help someone unless we receive something in return. Because if you look at it from a rich persons point of view we are just animals that happen to breath the same air they do. Just because we don't wear fancy brand name clothes, or live in an exotic life style. They act as if we have some sort of disease, and that were all inhuman thugs. But to tell you the truth were not. Most of us are actually scared of what tomorrow might bring, and forget to live today. What probably gets me the most is when your walking down the street, and you know there all staring at you. Waiting for you to slip up, because you cant take it any more. With there beady eyes watching your every step. Just because you've worn the same thing for three years, and that your hairs a mess. It hurts. It really does. And the emotion I feel inside is unexplainable. It feels like your being suffocated by your own peers, and even that doesn't explain how I really feel. I guess what I am trying to say is that there is no other hell then the place we call earth. Constantly suffering from all the hardships, and on top of that trying to stay away from gangs. There's probably one other goal then putting food on your families table, and a roof over there heads. And that is trying to protect them. Not letting them join gangs, or do drugs, and most importantly don't let them get shot. Its like living in constant fear, and just hoping for a small window of opportunity to get out of this hell hole. To find that one person in a million that will help you. But its so hard to keep moving along with life, and when you get so desperate that you would do anything to get a little extra cash in your pocket. Even sane people would kill someone just if it meant if they could live a little longer. And every time you get up it feels like the water surrounding you just pulls you back in to start drowning you again. Then you have to stand back up, and it pulls you back down again. Then the cycle just repeats over and over again until it completely kills you. Now then, since I have been blabbering on and on about how terrible it is for people like me. I'll get to real part of the story, but remember this is just the beginning of my problems. Because in reality I will never be able to truly explain what I've been through, but I tried my best. So here we go back to the story where hell really is, and to all you people reading this remember you're the lucky one.

…IchiRuki…

Sunlight streamed through my old dirty window on to my face. Causing my eyebrows to furrow I slowly opened my eyes. The light that was streaming through my window was causing me to squint my eyes. I was wearing an old faded t-shirt and some old shorts. A few minutes passed and my eyes adjusted to the light. As I got out of my daze I propped my body up on my elbows. I shook my head to the side to move my hair out of my face. Except for the same strand of hair that would always stay between both of my eyes. I rolled onto my side, and reached over to my bedside table to turn my light on. Then I finally sat up on the edge of my bed. I let my feet hit the cold wooden floors and stood up. And with every single step I took to my closet the floor boards beneath my feet would begin to creak more.

Once I was presented in front of my closet I picked out some worn out clothes to wear for the day. As I was rummaging through my closet I picked out a old t-shirt and a pair of torn up jeans. I slowly took my t-shirt off and put on my new one. My body ached all over from working so long on my feet for the past few weeks. My muscles were so tense. I started to move them around to get the blood flowing, so that I could get through another day. I stood there for a second trying to just relax, but I soon found myself chunking my shorts across the room. And myself buttoning my one size to big jeans. That a year ago would have been tight to put on. But I guess that's what happens when you barley have enough money to pay for rent. Let alone buy food to keep me healthy.

I bent over in my closet, and pulled out some old sneakers. I slipped them on, and walked out of my room with death written all over my face. I walked into the living room. It was small, but a decent size. It had two small couches and a old box TV. It had a homey feeling to it, but you could feel a strained aroma from the person that lived here. Not finding the person I was looking for I walked through the small hallway. The hallway had pictures of Mary all over the wall. From the present day to her youngest days. Other then the pictures there were also 3 door s in the hall way. Two to your left and one to your right. The one to the right was Mary's room. The door was barley opened, so I peeked my head into her room expected to find her there. But all I saw was a dirty room that needed to be cleaned.

With my head still half way through the door I said "Mary. Mary are you in the bathroom?"

I waited for a few seconds for her to reply, but instead I was given silence. I pursed my lips together, and began to wonder were Mary went. She usually leaves an hour after I do. Oh well though. Maybe she just had an errand to run this morning. I pulled my head out of her room and turned my head to the two doors on the left. The first one was just a supply closet, which I doubt Mary was in. That was a funny thought, Mary being crammed into a tiny closet. You see Mary isn't the skinniest person on earth. She is actually pretty plump, and is known to have a bit of an angry side. So I try my best to stay on her good side.

The second door to your right was the kitchen. It was probably the biggest room in the house. In the middle of the kitchen was a counter. On the other side of the counter was the sink and dishwasher. On the other side of the room were cabinets, and right under the cabinets were a stove, fridge, and more counter tops. In the back of the room was a table that could seat four people, and around the table was three windows along with a door that led to there backyard. I walked trough the swinging door, and just as I thought no Mary. Just as I was about to leave I spotted a note on the counter. I walked over to the counter, and picked it up in my small hands. And it read:

_Dear Rukia,_

_I left you breakfast in the fridge, because later on today you might need it. As you can probably see I am not home. I had to run a few errands this morning, and I won't be back till late. If you could stay up and wait for me please do. We really need to talk. And yes it involves you. But don't worry if my errands go well then everything will be okay. But if they go bad I don't think I can do anymore to help you. Trust me Rukia we are friends its just that I am also having financial problems to. But I will try my best to help you. I know what your going through. Its tough. Going to college, having two jobs, and still not being able to pay rent. But I am sorry to say that your future isn't looking bright. I talked to Mr. Aizen, and he said your budget is just getting smaller and smaller. Well I'll see you when I get back._

_Your Friend, Mary_

I couldn't believe my eyes. My budget was getting smaller. That's impossible I've been working over time. What is she talking about financial problems for. She couldn't possibly kick me out. She wouldn't. No, no I am not going back to that. Not after everything I've been through. My knees buckled together and I fell to the floor. Then I felt tears come to my eyes, and they started to stream down my face. Both of my fists were clenched together with the paper still in their grasp.

I then punched the floor and began to scream "WHY, WHY, WHYYY?" This cant be happening I worked so hard to get to this point. I can't go back not after I was almost out. I was almost away from all of those crazy people, and now she is telling me I have to go back. I defiantly wont make it this time. They will defiantly kill me.

Then after my mental break down I slowly started to calm down. I sat up on my knees wiping the tears from my face, and stood up. My eyes were red from crying so long, and my skin was noticeably paler than normal. Well I cant dwell on what might happen. She said it was a maybe, and she never said she was going to make me go back. And I still have to go to work so I can get paid, and I have a fight tonight. Come on Kuchiki you can do this just one step at a time. So I took one step at a time, and got out of that house. And I didn't plan to come back till very late that night.

With a new determination I walked towards my first job. Ready for the hardships to come. Even if I had to leave Mary's I would find somewhere else to stay. Because I am not going back. Not to where my past lies.

**SORRY! **If that was really boring. I just had to set it up like that to show that Rukia had an awful past. Tell me if you liked the first part or not. It was really about how Rukia sees things in this part of the story. I promise everything will get better and more exciting. And in the next chapter Ichigo will be there. Just to let you know it will get better, and I am already half way done with the next chapter. You will probably get it nest weekend if nothing goes wrong. I am also going to tell you I don't have times in the middle of the week with school and softball. So I will only post on the weekend. And my team is doing awesome we are 14-2. Well till next time see ya!


	3. Chapter 2: Stranger Danger

**Chapter 2- Stranger Danger**

**Hey guys I'm back a little sooner than expected. I guess that's good for you guys. For those of you that like my story I think you should say thanks to AC-mademoiselle05. Since it was a nice review and played a guilt trip on me to do this story. Which is probably a good thing. SO I decided to keep up with this story and the other story is still on to if you were wondering. I will start uploading chapters for the other one in June. Till then your stuck with this story. Once again thank you for reviewing, because you gave me the inspiration to start and finish this chapter I one day. YA! Also thanks to the other two reviewer who gave me reviews. And you know who you are. Well I think I am going to stop and let you read now. See ya. This is the story edited not much change. Since I am the one editing its probably not edited very good. I just hate self editing stuff it sucks.**

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own bleach or any of its characters. Tite Kubo does. **

**Rukia's POV**

It was very gloomy outside, and it portrayed my inner thoughts perfectly. Like the way it made everything so dark kind of reminded me how my life has been. Only receiving the downs and no up of the rollercoaster we call life. I also feel trapped in by the clouds like I am suffocating. Now all that is left is for it to rain to show how I really feel. The sun hasn't came out all day and I doubt it ever will. As I kept on walking to my job the wind picked up. And I, as always was locked up in my thoughts. Like how a bird is locked up in its cage, abandoned by its owners, with no way out. Since I was so blocked out by the world I almost lost my balance from the sudden gust of wind. But I quickly regained it and stopped myself from tumbling to the ground.

I was just thinking to my self about the days events, and I started to reflect on it. It really wasn't that bad compared how the rest of my life was. I mean I am now living in the city, and not in the crappie shit hole I use to live in. Even if I do get kick out I could always find another place to stay for a little while. To be honest I have had a lot worse hardships than this. Like when my parents abandoned me and my sister, then my sister was murdered, and I was left alone all by my self. With no money, home, or family to rely on. But those stories I could go into great detail, and now is not the time to elaborate. So I stood tall with my nose in the air just like a rich snobby person would do. Picked up my dignity and strutted to the small restraunt I work at. But this time with a new mind set. A mind set of a stubborn bull that would be ready to take any challenge that came her way. About a block from work I was ready not just for work, but also ready to talk with Mary later on that day.

…**..IchiRuki…..**

**Rukia's POV**

Thank goodness I made it on time. I lost track of time getting all caught up in the morning events. Usually I wasn't so distant like I was today, because I am always early to work. Never, never once have I been late to my job, but today I cut it as close as you can. I literally made it by seconds. It was 9:59 and work started at 10 o'clock. I don't think it would have mattered though, since I have never one been late. Also putting aside the fact that my boss is probably the most kindest and sincere person you will ever come across.

After I walked in and stopped trying to give myself a heart attack. I walked to the back room and changed into my uniform. My boss said he doesn't like us to take them home, because he'll never know what we did in them. What ever that means. Then he would go on about if we did do something in them, then he would feel sorry for the next girl who would have to wear it. Besides that fact, what would you even do besides work in a uniform. I mean who would even think like that, but hey he's our boss. And we will follow his rules as long as we continue to get paid. The uniform itself was actually very simple. To be honest there was nothing feminine about the uniform at all. It consisted of black slacks, black shoes, green and black collard shirt, and lastly our name tag.

Once I was done getting dressed I walked out of the back room that use to be a supplies closet, and ran into Ukitake our boss. He was a kind man with long white hair, but it surprised me that he was here. You see, he is always sick, so he usually sends his two grandchildren Kiyone and name.

"Oh, hello there Miss Rukia," said Ukitake.

"Hello Mr. Ukitake," I said in a bit of a rush. I then gave a little bow to show his authority over mine.

" Now, now Rukia what did I say about that? There is no need to be so polite. Just relax, and oh before I forget to ask. How have you been?"

I gave him my fake smile since I couldn't smile on my own and said "Just fine."

"There's no need to fake it toward me, and try to have a better day. Okay, Rukia. Remember were here for you even when you don't want us to be."

Wow. It amazes me sometimes how he can just see straight through you. Its like he doesn't even see your eyes. Like all he sees when he looks at you is your true intentions weather there good or bad. I am okay that he knows though. He seems to be the only person that has seemed to get me in a while. Not that I don't like other people I have come in contact with. I really do enjoy the company with others. I even found a friend here I work with. She can be a little on the delirious side sometimes, but in all I think she's a good person.

After Ukitake left it was finally time to get to work. I really did hate being a waitress, even though the job, and the people within the job weren't all that bad. I think it has to do with the fact that to be a good waitress you have to smile a lot to make it seem like you actually want to be there when you never do. So for my own benefit I put on my fake smile, and my cheery actress voice just to earn a few extra tips. I find it quite difficult at times, because my face doesn't naturally smile. I know it may sound weird, but I feel when I am working I have to force myself to. I just don't see a reason to smile at work let alone why I have to smile at all when I don't. But I find that to make others happy you have to seem like your happy even if it annoys the shit out of you. Like it annoys the living shit out of me.

What I probably find the most disturbing about the job would have to be the customers. Not all of them, just some. When I mean the customers being disturbing I guess I just mean the perverts. They really get on my nerves. The way they smile at you creepily, and think that there the best thing that was ever made. Well reality check your just a creep that has gotten reject so many times that you brain washed your own self into thinking that you're the best. Oh, and the way they look at you is the worst. They stare at you like a hungry animal, and start to undress you with their eyes. Then again not all customers are like that, but it would be nice if they were all normal. Then again life doesn't always go as planed. After my little discussion in my head I began to take orders, and bring out food like I always did.

…..IchiRuki…..

**Ichigo's POV**

It was around ten when I finally woke up, and I decided that I should get ready. Since I made a promise I thought I should go meet them instead of actually blowing them off. So I went to my closet, and threw some cloths on. Since I just woke up, and going into a restraunt in my pajamas was not what I was going for.

Once I was done getting ready I wore blue jeans, a black shirt, brown jacket, and some no brand shoes. After I had all my clothes on I went to the bathroom to do the rest of my morning routine. I brushed my teeth, put some deodorant on so I didn't smell like I haven't taken showers in days (Not that I haven't because I take showers everyday to just let you know), and as usual I left my hair in the same mop its always in. After I was done getting ready I went down stairs to see if I wanted to eat before I left to go to the restraunt. I went through my fridge, and when I came up short I decided I would just grab something there. After I made my decision I gave up on the fridge and headed out the door.

…**..IchiRuki…..**

**Ichigo's POV**

After my short drive to the restraunt I was finally there. I stepped out of the car, and headed inside the restraunt. Once inside the restraunt I spotted exactly who I was looking for. Unfortunately he was talking to a petite woman with black shoulder length hair. Me, being ever so polite waited for them to finish talking. After they were done talking, which didn't take them to long especially for the old mans standards. I start to go towards him, and right when I was behind him he turned around.

The second he sees my face he bears a wide smile, and says "Hello Ichigo. How are you on this fine day? I'm glad you could show up. "

Fine day? He really wanted to make me laugh. I couldn't believe he called today a fine day. It was about to storm out side, and he nonchalantly said it was a fine day. "I'm okay I guess, and of course I showed up. I promised didn't I. Anyhow, what is it that you wanted?"

"Nothing much just a little request your father asked me. You know Ichigo I think you really should do something other than just go to school. I do agree with your father, weather you like it or not. I think it would be good for you to converse with your own kind."

Again I am being scolded for being the good kid that studies, so that I can get a good job. "And what do you have in mind then," I asked.

"Wow, I didn't think you would oblige so easily," he said.

"I'm not. I just wanted to see what you had in mind."

"Well in that case. I think it would be good fro you to go out and have some fun. With another human. Of the opposite sex."

"And why do you think that?'

"You know why. And how long has it been since you had a girlfriend? Let alone gone out with another girl just as a friend?"

"And once again who would you have in mind if I was actually considering your offer?"

"Her," he said pointing at the petite girl I saw earlier.

"What's special about her? She outgoing or something?"

"No. She is actually a lot like you, goes to school, and works. That's why I think you two would benefit each other, because you will each be interacting with a living thing."

"Hmmph," I snorted looking the other way towards the girl. She actually wasn't that bad. She actually was pretty cutie, and if she didn't whine like other girls then why not.

"Please…" he pleaded "Ichigo at least give her a shot. You might not need this as much as you think, but she does Ichigo. She has no one. Don't tell me you would just leave her like that. Your mom didn't raise you like that."

Oh, now I get it he's trying to guilt trip me. Guess I have no choice now, because if I don't I'll look like a major ass hole. "Fine," I huffed as I crossed my arms over my chest. I was still looking over at the girl while I was talking to him. He just grinned at me, and gave me an approving nod. "What time does she get off work?"

"At two. And don't be late Ichigo."

After he walked away I stood there for a second, and stared at her. She actually was pretty. This wont be bad not at all. If things don't work out it will go back to normal, and if they do then good for me. With that I took my leave from the restraunt, and headed back home.

…**..IchiRuki…..**

**Rukia's POV**

It was almost time for my shift to be over. I started to get excited. I don't know why though, since all I get to do is go home. I guess there's always a reason to feel exuberant. Even if I didn't know why. I guess when I go back to the apartment I'll eat a little, and take a short nap before I go to my second job.

Once it was two I went to the dressing room, and changed into my other clothes. Right when I was about to leave Ukitake called me to go talk to him. He was standing close to kitchen doors by a tall orange haired man. I didn't really look at him, since I was to anxious to get home. I just wanted to hear what he had to say and get going.

"Hello Rukia," said Ukitake.

"Hello." I said feeling a bit uncomfortable. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, and once again I was correct. He was watching me like hawk. Not in the creepy perverted ways like the customers, but it still made me uncomfortable.

"I hope you have a good day today Rukia," said Ukitake with a large grin. A grin that was extremely abnormal for even him.

All a suddenly the man that was standing beside Ukitake was now hovering over me. He shocked me quite a bit that when I look up at him I was hindered speechless. Now that I got to look at him he wasn't all that bad. Actually that was an understatement, he was handsome. Regardless of his orange hair, but it looked right on him. He then grabbed my arm, and said "Let's go." This shocked me beyond belief. Did he just order me to go some where with him. Are you kidding. I turned back to look at Ukitake, and he just smiled at me like an idiot.

Ukitake then rocked forward to get closer to me, and said "Good luck. And have fun both of you." Then he turned on his heel, and disappeared into the kitchen.

I then turned back to the stranger to find the pulling on my arm was the idiot trying to get me to go some where with him. I then and there dug my heels into the ground. Which made him turn around and look at me. When he looked at me I gave him my best glare. I might sound conceded, but if glares could kill he would be dead. Then he just smirked at me, and gave me a quick tug. Which made me get off balance. Inevitably caused me to fall straight into his chest. He then dragged me out of the restraunt with my arms flailing everywhere trying to get out of his grasp.

Earlier when I said today was going to be excited this was not what I had in mind. A stranger was dragging me into the street, and yes. I. Rukia Kuchiki won't admit that I was scared, because I was terrified. I thought when you where little your mom taught you to not talk to strangers. Then wouldn't this fall under that category, and again why wasn't any one helping me.

…**..IchiRuki…..**

**Ichigo's POV **

As I was attempting to drag her out of the restraunt quietly, she kept struggling. Which by the way my attempt was a complete fail, since everyone was looking at us. Her struggles made me smile though, which I don't do to often. She probably fought against me more than a guy would have. I was also very surprised by how much strength her little body had. I could tell that she had a strong willed person, and that this might just be worth my while.

**YA!I finished another chapter. Don't you just love how innocent Rukia is. I also wonder where there going? No one knows. Oh wait, I do.(: Well I hoped you really liked it and I hope that you liked it. Oh yes VERY IMPORTANT:**

**I am kind of changing the summary of the story a bit. The story will still have the same ending in all. Its just that she is not a street fighter like it says in the summary. She will just have two regular jobs. One at a restraunt and the other at a mall store.**So please review, and tell me what you think. After the next two chapters I might need some input or I may never get this thing done. Cause right now I am flying by the seat of my pants. Except for the ending I already have that planned out. Well till next time bye! I'll try and make it quick. I am in a very writing mode.


	4. Explanation Please!

**A/N: Hey guys I am finally back. I am so sorry for my absence, but I had to finish up school. And I did pretty great, at least that's what I think. I hope you guys have been having a wonderful summer, and as promised in my other story Reunited here is another chapter for this story. By the way italicized in single quotes is a persons thoughts. Well I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 3: Explanation Please!

It was around mid day. The clouds were hovering perfectly in front of the sun. Just so that it kept the heat from the sun being excruciatingly hot. The breeze was blowing, But no matter how nice it was outside you still couldn't scratch away the eerie feeling you got from the half way abandoned street. The street was kind of forgotten about, not taken care of by the community. The trash cans had no liner inside of it, since it hasn't been tended to in probably a few years. Then there was the light post standing at a good nine feet. They were covered in cob webs, and haven't glowed in a few years. On the left of the street were probably one or two shops, that were lucky to find a few stray customers. Then on your right was a small little restraunt that was packed everyday of the year except for holidays, since they were closed. On the outside the restraunt looked very respectable considering the part of town they are in.

On the outside you would think it to be a calm nice restraunt until two people walk out of the restraunt. One was hauling butt one way, and the other was trying to haul butt the other way back towards the restraunt. Unfortunately for the girl he had height and weight on his side, while she was short and could barley fit into a size zero. In all honesty the situation looked completely ironic. It looked like the girls father was dragging her away from the restraunt, when it was a complete stranger carrying her to his car for a surprise. At first he had his left arm on her right forearm, and his other hand on his right wrist. Step by step he made his way to the parking lot dragging her behind him. He could help but smirk at the girls antics. It just made him smile at her enthusiasm. She was still kicking him, and at the same time she was screaming at him to let her go. He just couldn't help but laugh at the girl. It was just the most amusing thing in the world for him.

The girl on the other hand was completely terrorized. That was probably due to the fact of not knowing his true intentions. She tried to struggle against his tight grip but to no avail. He grabbed at the hand on her forearm trying to pry him off, and dug her heels in the ground as an attempt to slow him. But no matter what she did she couldn't get away from him, and this made her get very panicky. She soon began to think of questions and terrible things he might do.

'_What does he want? He can't possibly have any thing to do with my past. Can he? But Ukitake wouldn't let him take me if he didn't trust him. Right? And besides that fact where is he taking me?'_

When he got to the parking lot he stopped before a black Mercedes Benz. He released her wrist, and dug into his pocket to fish out his keys. She saw this as a opportunity, and stopped struggling for a second. Then out of no where she elbowed him as hard as she could in his stomach. He bent over a bit at impact, but she only got him to loosen his grip for a second. He then stood up with his keys in his hand and glared at her with a tighter grip on her arm. Though he was mad at her at all. Honestly he was surprised she had the guts to do it, because if he really wanted to hurt her he could of already. He unlocked his car and shoved his keys back in his pocket. He opened the car door and took hold of her wrist again. Then let go of her forearm just to wrap his arm around her waist. Then his next action made her scream at the top of her lungs for help, but no one bothered. Even though no one bothered to help her it still made him irritated that no one cared. He lifted her off the ground making her go crazy. He tried to sit her in the car, but she put her feet at the top of the doors frame. This made him groan in irritation. He let go of her waist and wrapped his arm around her bare thighs. He pulled her feet off the doors frame and set her inside the car. He then went to the other side to get in the car.

Once he was in the car he looked at the girl named Rukia. She looked so terrified. Her back was pressed up to the door to get as far as way as possible from him. Her chest was also heaving up, and down trying to catch her breath. He reached out towards her to touch her shoulder to tell her its okay. But he stopped when he saw her flinch. He drew his hand back and said, "Hey don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you."

She started to calm down at hearing him speak, but still wasn't so sure.

"Hey look I'm not some freak pervert trying to take you some where alright."

She was still a little shaky, but mustard up the courage to speak. "Th…then why did you drag me to your car?"

"Cause my Ukitake wanted me to take you some where so you could relax."

By this time Rukia didn't feel anywhere as threatened as she did before, so she was sitting normal in her seat. " I still don't understand? Would you care to explain." As she kept talking she started to get a little mad.

" Well my dad likes setting me up with people saying he needs grandchildren and all. So he sets me up with girls all the time. To be honest it can get annoying, but I mean he is my dad so. But you know you fought with me a lot more than I expected. I actually had fun." Ichigo said this and gave the girl a light smile. This made Rukia blush a bit since people usually don't pick her out to date.

"Oh well…wait a second." Rukia stopped mid sentence and finally realized something. "So you dragged me out here and let me think you were some DERANGED PERVERT." By this time she was sitting on her knees facing him, and gripping his shirts collar in her small fist. "Are you INSANE," she yelled.

"OH wai…wait, Rukk..Owwww," he pleaded as she was punching him.

After a few more hits she calmed down and sat back in her seat. She buckled her seat belt and asked, "So where we going."

He just stared at her with his mouth open, and his head throbbing. And thought about what just transpired.

_Wait she was just beating the crap out of me and now she is perfectly fine. Just like nothing happened. She even just asked where we were going. _

He smirked at her and put his keys in ignition. "Where ever you want midget."

**Also if you want I also have another story call Reunited and I am making another one called My Key. My Key is AU just like this one, and Reunited is more like bleach. Its really what I wish would happen. And if you don't read the manga there may be some spoiler alerts.**


End file.
